Question: In a kennel with 60 dogs, 9 dogs like watermelon, 48 dogs like salmon, and 5 like both salmon and watermelon.  How many dogs in the kennel will not eat either?
Explanation: We can solve the problem with a Venn Diagram.  First we know that 5 dogs will eat both salmon and watermelon:

[asy]
label("Watermelon", (2,75));
label("Salmon", (80,75));
draw(Circle((30,45), 22));
draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));
label("$5$", (44, 45));
//label(scale(0.8)*"$126-x$",(28,58));
//label(scale(0.8)*"$129-x$",(63,58));
[/asy]

This tells us that $9-5=4$ of the dogs like only watermelon and $48-5=43$ of the dogs like only salmon.

[asy]
label("Watermelon", (2,75));
label("Salmon", (80,75));
draw(Circle((30,45), 22));
draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));
label("$5$", (44, 45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$4$",(28,45));
label(scale(0.8)*"$43$",(63,45));
[/asy]

Therefore $5+4+43=52$ of the dogs like at least one of these foods.  Therefore $60-52=\boxed{8}$ dogs do not like watermelon or salmon.